where i came from
by UtmostRespect
Summary: Slightly AU. Future-fic. It's 2023. R5 gets too famous, and Ross remembers how he loved his co-star. Laura is busier than ever, but remembers how she has once loved her co-star.


A/N: Slightly AU. In this story, they seem quite out of themselves. I have no idea what I'm doing, really. It came into my mind in 2nd period today, so why not? Future-fic – R5 gets too famous and Ross forgets his true origin. Please keep in mind that I have _nothing _against R5 (They're my favorite people, really), but this is just a _fanfiction. _

* * *

The year was 2023. The hit-Disney Channel show, Austin & Ally, ended approximately 8 years before, after a successful four seasons of memories, and laughter. The much adored show about four friends with aspiring futures marked history.

After the show ended, the cast hit it off with their acting and singing careers. Well, sort of. Alongside being an actor, Calum Worthy was a stand-up comedian at '_The Laugh Factory' _in Hollywood. He landed gigs every single night, entertaining guests with his quirky comments, and was a favorite for tourists exploring the city. He had a girlfriend, back in Canada, and they were hitting it off quite splendidly.

Raini Rodriguez got nominated 4 Emmy's for her movies and hit TV shows from her previous years, and many more awards. At 28, she grew up to be a talented Latina with a beautiful singing voice, and was an inspiration to many. She had a boyfriend of 4 years, and were currently on the way to engagement.

Laura Marano, on the other hand, was quite the handful. At 26, she was an ambassador for UNICEF, traveling around the world for charities, a wonderful actress who starred in many movies, including one with her 'celebrity crush', George Clooney. She won many awards for her outstanding projects, and her many albums recorded were played around the world. Even though she had beautiful features, and a wanting disposition, she was still single.

Finally, there was Ross Shor Lynch. At 26, he was the 'lead vocalist' of Lynch's family band, _R5_, and unlike his three co-stars, didn't pursue as much in the acting range, but more to the singing side of Hollywood. R5 became the world's _hottest _new band, and along with his siblings, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and his best friend, Ellington Ratliff, they traveled around the world, exploring new locations and performed in the city's best venues. All this traveling, still at the age of 26, never even gave him time to find a girlfriend.

The first or second years, Calum, Raini, Laura, _and _Ross tried hanging out as soon as their busy schedules could take them to. Ross tried to meet up with them, but soon . . . after those two years, he no longer had the time to hang out with his 'best friends', while they had time to meet-up.

* * *

"I think it's time." Raini confessed as she sat across her two co-stars. They were currently sitting in the cozy Urth Café, their orders placed in front of them. "A reunion needs to be set. Soon. I'm literally talking a _reunion. _All of the crew should be there, including Pixie."

"That's true," Laura nodded, sipping her chai latte. "We haven't seen them since the show ended, I think."

"Well, if we are, we can have the reunion at that fancy hotel located on Beverly Hills." Calum added.

"I haven't seen anyone in years, especially Ross." Raini said slowly.

At the mention of the blonde, Laura immediately shut up and froze. The topic of that handsome blonde was _forbidden _to her ears. She wasn't exactly pissed at him, but wasn't exactly fond at him at that moment either.

After two years of meeting up with the cast at different locations, he had stopped coming. "Sorry, I've got rehearsals for our world tour! Next time, I promise." He told them. Raini and Calum understood, so they shook it off and agreed with him. They knew how important R5 was to him.

On the other hand, Laura understood as well, but honestly . . . what _was _next time? Like Calum and Raini, she knew how important R5 was to him. But she also thought her friendship with him was important too. They texted for a while, until he headed out to different countries and couldn't contact her for months.

She tried not to act like a stalker, when she searched him up on Google. She frequently checked on how he was, and his latest accomplishments.

Before she goes to bed, she falls asleep, knowing that she has supported him from 2011, almost 12 years ago. But she, Laura Marie Marano, despite being an old friend, was just like another fan, placed in the back of Ross Shor Lynch's cluttered brain.

* * *

"That _was great._ I mean, hot girls, high energy, _girls._" Ross shouted as he entered in the large tour bus behind the venue. "I'm living the dream." He sighed as he flopped down on the tour bus couch.

"Get a girlfriend." Rocky laughed, nudging Ellington as he went behind Rocky to mess up his hair. "At 26, you are one horny man."

"No shit. And, I can't," Ross whined. "It's hard telling someone how you feel while traveling thousands of miles away from them."

"_I _managed to do it." Rocky snorts.

"_Anyways, _everything's so lovely." Rydel sighed, breaking up the conversation. "I just _love _being on tour."

"Don't enjoy it for too long," Riker added. "We're heading home on Saturday."

"Don't remind us," Ross says. "I'm going to go search up fun attractions in Europe."

Ross pulled out his computer, clicked Safari, and went to the home page of Yahoo!, checking the news for the first time in _months. _On the scrolling toolbar, there stood a glowing, familiar face that he remembered looking at years before, with the headlines 'Previous Disney Star's _Outstanding _Work Throughout the Years', where a familiar face is staring right back at him. His pointer grazed over the link.

Rocky sat down besides his younger sibling, and let out a chuckle. "Hey guys, look who Ross googled."

"_Rocky._"

"Laura!" Rydel squealed out. She leaned in closer to the article. "Haven't seen her in _forever, _that girl. Click the link, Ross." He followed her command.

"I haven't seen her either." Ross muttered. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I thought you guys would hit it off," Riker said jokingly. "The fans would always tweet me these things to show you." Ross turned his head to give his eldest brother a glare.

Riker scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. He knows how much Laura affected his little brother. Every show they performed, there would always be that one moment where Ross would have flashbacks of the co-star he had fallen for. He knew how hard it was for Ross to sing 'If I Can't Be With You' without feeling something aching at his heart.

He switched his gaze to the brightly oriented website, her radiant smile grinning at him, and her alluring eyes were like staring straight into his _soul. _The person on the screen was no different than the girl he remembered years ago. The pictures were something to scroll through, and he clicked through the pictures, with her smiling into a camera holding a hospitalized child, her doing her signature 'selfie' pose while holding a check made to the charity . . . the list went on. At that moment, he realized how much he missed the cast – _her _– he wanted to go back and hug all of them.

_If Laura was to see him now . . . _he thought. They ended the show on a friendly note, remaining friends, but had a little 'flirty' side to it. He's realized since they filmed season 1, that he had liked her. There was no doubt they had chemistry, one no one could've taken away from them.

He met up with his cast, most of the time, the first two years the show ended.

But then Riker announced they had world tour, and rehearsals got heavier, and so did their careers.

Then he texted them how he was doing, all the amazing sceneries he had seen around the world. But after a while, texting them was getting nearly impossible.

He sighed. Laura—there was something about her; her charisma—made his energy spark up. Instead of sitting there with his hand on his chin half the time, her energy made him want to jump up and join her energetic vibe.

And 8 years later, nothing has changed about him. Maybe his shoulders became broader; his face growing to be a young man, and not a teenager . . . but nothing changed. He still bleached his hair, he could tell you that.

He wanted to hold Laura, and whisper how incredibly sorry he was for leaving her, for never contacting her all these years. He clicked to the next picture, her in the year of 2013, grinning next to a younger version of himself. The caption read 'Such a long time ago! Marano and her co-star, Lynch [Ross].'

But he knew, that not even he would be located in her brain would he be in there after all these years. Especially after what he has done.

* * *

"Get this, 'R5 HEADING BACK TO LA'. It was on the news this morning." Calum read out loud, setting himself comfortably against the coffee shop chair. "I guess you're right, Laura. We can do a reunion after all. I still have Ross' number, so I can call him if you want." She quickly nodded a thank-you, silently being grateful for Calum saving her from heavy-work.

"I can call the crew." Laura croaked out. She coughed a few times before clearly saying once more, "I can call the crew."

"And I'll make arrangements," Raini chipped in cheerfully. "So then it's official. The Austin & Ally cast is getting one hell of a reunion."

Laura groaned.

* * *

"I'm home!" He said to no one in particular as he walked into his empty apartment that he hasn't seen in months. "I'm home, I'm home, and I'm home." He set down his bags and walked towards the door.

No, he couldn't live with his parents _forever. _For god's sake, he's 26. He parties, he drinks, he socializes . . . he's a man now.

He hasn't even walked into the kitchen when he feels something vibrating in the back of his dark wash jeans.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Ross? I don't know if you remember me, but it's your buddy, Calum Worthy."

* * *

"And it's settled!" Raini had said to Laura as soon as she picked up her cell phone. "A reunion is being set!"

"Everyone agreed?"

"Everyone agreed." She confirmed. "Calum called Ross today, and _he _the taker of the busy schedules, said yes." Laura stayed silent, so she continued.

"It's this Saturday." She said slowly. "And it's located at 'The Celebración' on Beverly Hills. Dress fancy, keep in mind that _everyone _is coming."

"Oh wow." Laura heaved out. "This is like a red-carpet event."

"Look," Raini said, ignoring Laura. "I know you miss Ross. We do too, sweetie. Just—try to ignore what's been going on between you and pretend nothing happened, like it was just another hiatus."

A _long _hiatus, that's for sure.

* * *

It's Saturday evening. Ross just _had _to make the band tag along with him. He couldn't face everyone _alone. _He was nervous.

Huh. Hollywood's Ross Lynch was nervous.

"Fix your tie," Rydel whispers to him as they go into the Uber LA's SUV car waiting for them. After a decade, he still was a committed customer to the car service. She sighs as he just looks outside the window, no words coming out of his mouth, and goes ahead and fixes it for him.

"You know you can't stay like this the entire night." She says to her younger sibling. "People are going to notice."

"But—"

"Ross, Laura wants to see you too, alright?" Rydel snaps. Then her face softens. "You aren't the only one."

And he shuts up for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It's 6:16 p.m. and Laura Marano is on the verge of _hysteria. _She lost the direction of the center, and the heel of her stilettos broke. She drives back home, picks up a new pair, and heads back to the car, but this time, she's sporting a headache.

On the other side of the problem, she's wondering if she wore the wrong thing for the event. She's dressed in a snug blue mini-dress, and black heels. Her long hair is let down, with curls at the end.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She sings out, running into the room. "I was running late and I couldn't find the directions here and I am so —"

She stops because everyone stares at her. She smiles meekly, but her neck cranks around to see familiar faces.

_I know him. . . Oh hey! It's Garron! Ummm, there's Kevin and Heath! Is that Aubrey? She's so grown up!, _she nervously thinks to herself. And she stops as a pair of light brown eyes stares right back at hers. She doesn't even see Kiersey waving excitedly to her. She doesn't hear Cole Sands saying hi to her from the side, but only hears the steady heartbeat of her own self. She doesn't even notice the awesome caterer who always gave her extra donuts. She does notice one. And he notices her too.

She studies him. He looks dashing, in a black suit with a black tie that his sister probably shoved onto him.

And like a cliché prom scene in a cheesy film, the familiar faces clear a path for her to walk through as she walks to get nearer . . . and nearer . . . and nearer.

And finally, she's standing in front of him—Ross Shor Lynch—and he standing in front of her—Laura Marie Marano—and they can't keep their eyes, oh her beautiful eyes, off each other.

Laura's angriness that has built over the years disappeared in that moment. She understood now, that he missed her, and she missed him. That she _was in love with him. _

He's nervous. He's excited, but he's on the very edge of his toes. He's afraid she'll lash out of him. He's in love. _He just wants to hold her. _

"Ross."

"Laura."

"I've missed you." They say at the very same time.

And Laura flings her arms around his neck, for everything that has happened to them previously is forgotten and is in the past, for she finally understands.

* * *

A/N: this isn't the end, actually. some of you might not like it, and hopefully, you guys may.

i might update tomorrow or the day after that.

reviews make me happy.

* * *

November 2nd, revised.

A little rushed. Sorry for the long wait for the update, it might take a few days because i'm quite busy and what not. thanks for the reviews


End file.
